


"You Are Not Difficult. You Are Bruce Banner."

by littleblackkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce is autistc, M/M, None of my babies communicate but anyway, Not really just some self doubt, One of My Favorites, Tony and Clint are a bit extra bc they don't get it exactly, and so is Thor, birthday fic, except for thor and bruce bc they're a power couple, kind of angst????, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackkitten/pseuds/littleblackkitten
Summary: A birthday fic for faramir-in-space, who introduced me to thorbruce! Tony and Clint want to throw Bruce a huge party to celebrate his birthday, but that's not really his cup of tea. Comfort from Thor ensues!





	"You Are Not Difficult. You Are Bruce Banner."

It’s not that Bruce didn’t appreciate it, he thought, sitting comfortably on the overstuffed couch that Tony had insisted on putting in his lab. The intentions were good, honestly.

 

But making a big fuss over his birthday? Yeah, that was a big no. 

 

He couldn’t help but see Tony and Clint’s confused faces when he had snapped at them. They had been planning a HUGE party for him, lots of people, lots going on, lots of alcohol. They assured him that it would be fun-after all, a party thrown by Tony and Clint was everyone’s idea of a good time, right? 

 

He was usually quite good at keeping himself calm, but he hadn’t slept much the night before, and he was frustrated with an equation over Falcon’s newest suit that had been in his head for days. 

 

He just…really didn’t want to do anything big. And they just didn’t seem to get that.

 

Birthdays had never been particularly wonderful growing up, courtesy to his father, and no one really celebrated it with him as an adult. And then everything happened with the Other Guy, and he was on the run, and it was hard to keep track of what day it was, let alone if it was close to December 18th. 

 

Big parties were also usually too much. Bruce cared deeply for his team, and was becoming more comfortable and at home with the rest of the Avengers every day, but a large party full of people he didn’t know? He would have to navigate countless conversations, no doubt, and Tony would make the party black tie, which would mean being in an uncomfortable suit for hours. The noise alone would be unbearable. And of course there was the matter of alcohol, which just brought back bad memories.

 

A Tony and Clint party just wasn’t his idea of fun. He could see that the team, who were friends but slowly becoming family to him, just wanted to show that they cared. He appreciated that, really. He wished he could just put into words why what they wanted to do for him would be more of a curse than a celebration. Yes, he could say, the noise and large number of people would make me uncomfortable. 

 

And yet-

 

Despite his team being some of the best people he had ever met, he couldn’t help but hold onto a tiny bit of worry. If he told them the things that made him uncomfortable, and they joked about it, or told him to get over it, that it wasn’t that serious-

 

The tower wouldn’t feel like home anymore. And he hadn’t had a home in so long. He didn’t want to lose it. 

 

That thought filled his stomach with dread, and he was about to start working on Falcon’s wings to distract himself, when J.A.R.V.I.S.’s calm voice spoke up. 

 

“Dr. Banner, Mr. Odinson is requesting entrance to the lab. Shall I let him in for you?” A smile grew on Bruce’s face. Being around Thor always made his day better. 

 

“Let him in, J.A.R.V.I.S.,” he said, getting up so that he could greet Thor properly. The doors to the lab slid open, and his boyfriend walked in, a grin on his face as he saw Bruce. He walked over quickly, pulling Bruce into a tight hug. 

 

For the first time all day, Bruce felt himself relax. Being able to be touch someone he cared about, with hugs, kisses, even just holding hands, after years of being afraid of hurting someone, was wonderful. Not only that, but it just felt right. There was just enough pressure in Thor’s hugs to make him feel secure, and their hands fit together so perfectly. (He had spent one afternoon just running his fingers over the god’s hands, happy to feel the smoothness of his palms and the rougher calluses on his fingertips.) 

 

“As always, beloved, it is wonderful to see you,” Thor murmured into his hair, giving him a gentle kiss on the doctor’s right temple. They separated, and Thor easily pulled the two of them onto the couch, his hand still intertwined with Bruce. “How was your day?” Bruce couldn’t help the frown that quickly appeared on his face, alerting Thor that something was amiss.

 

“What is wrong, Bruce?” He asked, already feeling waves of worry and concern rise. Bruce just shrugged. He hadn’t wanted to worry his boyfriend! Thor was so caring and empathetic, and if Bruce was upset, the god probably would be too. 

 

“Tony and Clint wanted to throw a party. For my birthday,” he murmured, squeezing the god’s hand. 

 

“Ah, the day of your birth! I must admit, I have several surprises for you planned as well, though I presume they are far less ostentatious than anything our S.H.I.E.L.D. brothers may be planning.” Bruce snorted. 

 

“You’re right in presuming that.” He described to Thor what Tony and Clint had in mind, and Thor listened intently, nodding as Bruce told him what would make it uncomfortable for him. 

 

“Have you told your concerns to Tony and Clint?” He asked, after Bruce had finished. Rehashing everything was tiring, and Bruce couldn’t help but lean back against the couch and stare at the ceiling. 

 

And you also don’t want to see Thor’s face when he tells you that you’re overreacting, his mind whispered to him. Lost in thought, he didn’t respond to his boyfriend. 

 

“Beloved?” 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Bruce sighed. “It’s just-” 

 

“A lot?” Thor asked, patting his foot sympathetically. Bruce nodded, relieved that his boyfriend got him. 

 

“To answer your question-no, I haven’t said anything to them. I just got pissed.” 

 

“Perhaps that could be your first course of action? To let them know why you do not long for a-a birthday party, was it?” (Personally, Thor couldn’t understand the disuse of the word feast. It just sounded so much better than party.) 

 

“I don’t want to upset them,” Bruce admitted, staring down at his lap. “I know that to them, they think they’re just doing what friends do. But I just don’t think I could deal with a party that large. Well, I could look like I was handling it, but I wouldn’t have a good time and would be really uncomfortable,” he added, thinking out loud. Thor frowned, and motioned for Bruce to come closer. He settled against the god comfortably, letting him wrap his arms around him and play with his hair. 

 

“Midgardian custom, from what I am aware, would have you pretend to enjoy yourself, because it would be considered…rude, if you rejected a party that they were putting thought and care into, I assume?” Bruce nodded. “On Asgard, we are quite direct when it comes to asking what a person wants. The major concern is that the gift receiver is happy. At least, that’s my main concern,” he said, rubbing the doctor’s back comfortably. 

 

“I like that system a lot better,” Bruce admitted, smiling against his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

 

“Indeed, I find it works quite well. I personally believe that it would aid many Midgardians to just be upfront. Then there wouldn’t be the dreaded holiday regifting,” he joked, causing Bruce to laugh. 

 

“Of course, it is easy to say that and much harder to change what your world has considered polite behavior. However, I think that this may be a situation in which that behavior is not necessary. Tony and Clint are our friends. They care about you. They fight along beside you. I do not believe that they would take negatively to expressing what you desire, and what you don’t. A team should do that, at least in my opinion,” he said, thinking fondly of the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. 

 

“But what if they think I’m just being…well, difficult,” Bruce asked, the very words making him feel ashamed. Thor touched his face gently. 

 

“Beloved, if they believe this, then perhaps they are not being loyal friends. You are not difficult for having likes and dislikes, for having situations that make you uncomfortable and for having situations that put you at ease. Perhaps those situations are different for them, then they are for you or myself, but they deserve to be respected. For me, dressing in your Midgardian garb is quite uncomfortable, but you have never told me I’m difficult for insisting on wearing my own clothing. Why is it different for you?” Thor said plainly, staring at his boyfriend curiously. 

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m used to people thinking that it’s difficult. It’s-hard, to get out of that mindset.” 

 

“That makes sense,” Thor said quite seriously. “But I do not think it is difficult, and I do not think you are difficult either. I believe our brothers and sister would agree. Of course, if they did not, they would have to face the wrath of Odin.” Bruce looked at his boyfriend, somewhat unsure if he was joking about that. After all, Thor did enjoy a good fight. 

 

“Just don’t punch Clint into orbit,” he joked, leaning up to kiss the god lightly. Thor smiled into the kiss, happy to have helped Bruce feel at least good enough to joke around with him. “I’ll talk to them, I suppose. But later. Right now, I’m very content just sitting with you.” 

 

“And I as well, beloved.”


End file.
